Hatrich School of Magic
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: A story, written for Liesey, but also for the kids who could never go to Hogwarts, simply b/c of who they are.


_**A/N: So, I got this idea when one of my best friends, Anneliese, was in a horrible car accident and was paralyzed from the waist down when she was nine years old. I got to thinking about my Aunt, who has multiple sclerosis, and often moves around with a wheelchair. And my buddy, Jasey, who's autistic. And all the other kids, the ones in wheelchairs, or can't function the way we do. Are Wizard children impervious to Muggle diseases such as multiple sclerosis or autism or something like that? If they aren't, they can't **_all**_ be Squibs. So, what about those kids _**who _do_ _**have problems? What if they never get to go to Hogwarts, with it's stairs and it's crowded hallways? Where do these kids get to go, if not Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang? So, this stars some of my friends, who, if they were Wizards, would need their own school. **_

Anneliese Halston sat at the farthest edge of the classroom, quickly jotting down notes. The teacher was standing in front of the room, pointing at the board. Although the class seemed normal, teacher and students, it was far from normal.

See, this school taught magic, rather than math or science. It was called Hatrich, School for Impaired Witches and Wizards.

90% of the population at the school had some sort of "problem". Maybe they were autistic, like Jasey Sheppird, or have severe ADHD, like Philip Moore. Maybe they were Bi-polar, like Halley Chrispt.

Or maybe they had gotten into an accident, messing around in the back of their older brother's car, making him crash into another car. Maybe they had become paralyzed from the waist down.

The other 10% were teachers, aides, and house-elves. There were probably close to two hundred kids here.

One nice thing about Hatrich was that it was only one story, and even the Green Houses and Care of Magical Creatures was inside. Anneliese could get anywhere in her wheelchair, no matter what.

She had heard that Hogwarts was several stories tall, with moving staircases. She shuddered at the idea of trying to maneuver her wheelchair through _that_ school.

Or worse, staying home, being taught magic by her Auntie.

She had normal classes with normal teachers every day. She knew some of the more serious cases at school, the ones who's handicap stopped them from understanding a subject, or disrupted a class, had their own special curriculum.

She also knew the school age didn't just go from eleven to eighteen, like Hogwarts. Instead, they had everything from seven year olds to nearly thirty. It seemed to work out.

Everyone was nice and cheery. The school didn't have a Quidditch team, as someone could get hurt, but the students were often taken out to play games or soccer.

The classes never moved too fast, everyone allowed to go at their own pace, and if the lesson was repeated fifty times for one student, no one complained.

They didn't take O.W.L's or N.E.W.T.'s when they were fifteen and seventeen. The two tests were taken when the teacher thought you were ready. Some students would never take them, but Anneliese was actually preparing for her O.W.L.'s, which she would take this coming June.

She liked Hatrich. She couldn't imagine being at any other school. It had been made just for students for her.

Anneliese sometimes wondered what would have happened if Hatrich didn't exist. There was a possibility most of the kids in this school would have never learned magic otherwise, simply sitting at a Muggle school, strange things happening and no one understands why.

No, Hatrich _needed_ to exist, so that everyone had a fair chance to learn magic.

_**Ok, so this was written as a sort of present to my friend, Anneliese. Her birthday was today. (Happy Birthday, Liesey!) She told me once she has always wanted to go to Hogwarts. So, this is what came to mind. It's for the kids who can't interact with everyone else, simply b/c they were born with a so called "handicap", a "problem". Or they got it later in life, like Liesey. **_

_**This is their chance to go to Hogwarts. To learn magic. **_


End file.
